


Blood of my Blood

by Gang_of_Shadow



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Sharing, F/M, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Feral My Unit | Byleth, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, mating drives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Byleth saves Dimitri's life by giving him her blood but it has some unexpected side effects.---Another early one for #DimilethSpringFever XD (https://twitter.com/DimilethFever)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Dimileth Spring Fever





	Blood of my Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I am very impatient so I am posting this now. Hope you enjoy. I still have more ideas for short Spring Fever fics for when April/May finally roll around. :) <3 <3 <3

He was dying.

He was dying and she didn't know what to do.

Blood poured from the wound in his neck, trickling to the earth in a river of red. Nothing she did, no matter how she tried to hold her hand over the wound, how much pressure she applied, how much magic she pumped into him; the bleeding would not stop. Tears spilled from her eyes as she scrambled desperately to think of something - _anything_ that would make it stop. But Dimitri was cackling away as he lay there in the mud, though it sounded more like gurgling. He was saying something, but it was unintelligible. He looked up at her lazily, almost joyfully, with his one blue eye.

She couldn't _think_.

"Don't look at me like that," she muttered to him as her mind scraped for something, anything to keep him with her, to save him. Dimitri's smile grew wider, apparently amused by her desperation to keep him among the living.

And then it came to her. The _one_ thing that could work. The question was, would she be able to pull it off?

She wasn't like Rhea, she wasn't a _real_ Nabatean. But what did it matter now? She had to try. There was nothing else she could do.

Without hesitating further, she pulled out her knife and sliced open the palm of her hand before immediately replacing it against Dimitri’s neck. He didn't seem to have noticed what she'd done, still laughing to himself hysterically while she wept over him, kneeling in a pool of his blood.

" _Please_ , please, please…" she chanted so quiet she could hardly even hear herself. This had to work, for how was she to go on without Dimitri in the world?

* * *

He woke and already something was wrong. One did not wake from death.

And yet he was staring up at the ceiling of his room in the monastery. He was breathing, though every breath he inhaled felt like he was trying to inhale whiskey rather than air. His body ached nearly as bad but that was nothing new to him.

This was all wrong… He was dying. Finally, he'd tempted fate and was about the pay the price of the wretched life he'd led. Yet he was still here, still breathing. Without thinking his hand went to his neck before coming away with a jolt.

Where there should have been scar tissue, or a bandage - _something_. There was nothing but smooth, unblemished skin.

This was all wrong…

Then he remembered Byleth weeping over him as she tried to staunch the bleeding. Byleth pulling out a blade and slicing open her own palm before replacing over the wound to his neck. Why had she done that? _HOW_ had she done _this_?

He left his room in an instant, stalking through the monastery until he found her in the war room. Somehow, he'd cut a path directly to her. No wrong turns, no asking for directions. He'd just known she would be there.

She was not alone, however. Gilbert, Seteth and the rest of the Blue Lions were there as well. All eyes fell upon him with shock and excitement and soon they were all clamouring around him exclaiming how wonderful it was that he had recovered. Only Byleth stood apart from the rest, watching him with some mixture of emotions he didn't have the patience or will to try to decipher.

"I need to speak with the Professor," he barked through the din, startling everyone into silence.

Their companions didn't question him. Simply vacated the room so that he and Byleth could be alone.

She hadn't moved since he'd entered the room. And she stood there now, still as a statue, waiting for him to speak. But now that they were alone, he didn't know what to say. He was so accustomed to snapping at her, telling her off, screaming at her to leave him alone. Now that it was his turn to try have an actual conversation with her, he couldn't think of what to say, and she seemed intent on waiting for him to speak first.

"You did something," he croaked finally. Not exactly what he'd intended but it was a start.

"I stopped the bleeding," she replied simply.

"You _did_ something," he repeated. "I should have died."

"And left all your avenging unfinished?" she retorted bitterly. It was a tone he was not accustomed to hearing from her. It made him feel strange, like she was answering some kind of unspoken challenge from him. "I didn't think you wanted that. You've been going on about taking Edelgard's head for Goddess knows how long."

"I should have died," he growled out again, but Byleth just smirked at him.

"So you said, and yet here you are. What do you want me to do about it now? I can't take it back." There was a challenge of her own in her eyes now. He could see it as clear as day.

He didn't have a reply. She was right. All he'd spoken of, all he'd thought of for the last five years was taking Edelgard's head, avenging those who'd been cut down along her path towards dismantling the church. And yet he couldn't deny, at least to himself, that his own death wouldn't have been entirely unwelcome…

"If that is all, there is much still to do." She was already halfway to the door before she'd finished speaking, but just as she reached the hall she paused. Her voice was suddenly soft and hesitant, more like what he was accustomed to. "I am glad you're alright."

"Am I?" he spat, echoing his words from the day she had returned from the dead, but today they held more bite. He couldn't shake the feeling that something had though he could not pinpoint what it was. Something in him, and perhaps something in her as well.

Byleth didn't answer his snarled question. She didn't even turn around. She just left him there to stew.

* * *

She would never think it was a mistake to save Dimitri's life. No matter how many times he snapped at her, lashed out, threatened to sacrifice her and everyone else in his quest for justice. She wanted to see him well again. He deserved the chance to recover from everything that had happened, to live a normal life – a peaceful life.

There was no way for her to know exactly how or when it all started, but she cared for him a great deal. She cared for him more than anyone else in her life. Perhaps she even loved him, though she wasn't sure she'd recognise love if it were to slap her in the face. Jeralt had tried to explain it on a few occasions, describing her mother, how they'd met, how much she'd meant to him, how much it had hurt to lose her. She could see it in his eyes when he spoke, and she thought sometimes she could feel a ghost of what he felt. But what would love feel like to her? She could not say.

Regardless of how she chose to name her feelings, it hurt to have him storm in accusing her of… whatever it was he was accusing her of. So, she'd lashed out. Something she'd never really done before. The closest she'd ever come was when Jeralt had died and Rhea had forbidden her from going after those responsible. She hadn't meant to do so now, but something quickened in her when he'd burst through the doors of the war room. Something in her goaded her on, returning his barbs with just as much venom as he sent towards her.

It was almost liberating in a way. Maybe she didn't need to be the stoic pillar of stability and honor she'd been striving to be since she'd returned. Afterall, look at where it'd gotten her. They were barely scraping by, Dimitri was still as obsessed as he ever was with revenge, or justice, or what ever he was calling it these days. All this time she'd been trying to remain calm, compassionate, and understanding, but that took its toll.

Giving him some of his own medicine, petty though it was, was strangely satisfying.

She knew the feeling wouldn't last, but for now she let herself revel in whatever this was.

* * *

He'd been glaring at her all evening and every other time their paths had crossed since the day they'd returned. While such an expression was not a foreign occurrence upon his face, this fixation on her was new. Since the day she'd come back to Garreg Mach he'd isolated himself, taking any and every excuse not to remain in her presence. And when she had refused to let him dodge her, he'd practically scream at her to leave him alone.

Yet now he hounded her footsteps throughout the halls. Lurked in the shadows as she went about her business. She wouldn't say he was trying to be subtle. She was always aware of when he was near. But neither could she puzzle out why he was doing this or what might have instigated this behavior. Even worse her reaction to his newfound interest in her was to become a flustered mess, overheated and unable to form a single coherent thought. One heated look from him and, unbidden, her mind would fill with musings of what it would be like to feel his hands upon her skin, his lips upon her pulse; even what it would be like to have his teeth sink into her flesh. What would be it like to have him devour her the way his eyes seemed to imply he wished to?

The days stretched on like this. He glared, and she pined. They danced about each other like this and there seemed to be no end to it.

He had not confronted her again since that day in the war room and given his newfound penchant for trailing her everywhere she went she found that rather odd. She'd already begun to wonder if it was what she'd done that was causing this but then how was she to confirm her suspicions, even if that were the case? Her father had not changed when Rhea had given him her blood. But then Jeralt and Dimitri were very different men…

However, she refused to confront him. A lingering stubborn pettiness was still guiding her actions to some extent. If Dimitri had something to say to her he could come out and say it. She would not coddle him any longer. She'd given him everything; her hope, her trust, her _blood_. Though she didn't like to admit it, she suspected if it came down do it, she would give her life for him as well. Not that she should expect him to know that.

But this way he looked at her now, like she'd _wronged_ him… It left her feeling strange; hurt and angry and tired. So tired.

The sudden urge see Sothis struck her keenly. A feeling in her chest that she couldn't ignore. Though Byleth knew it would be impossible to see her again, she could be near her and maybe that would bring her some peace. Maybe it would even help her reason out what it was she had done to the future king of Faerghus, because clearly, she still had much to learn about exactly what she was, and what she was capable of.

She waited until Dimitri was distracted by Gilbert before scurrying away into the shadows. She moved quickly and silently, ensuring that not a soul even glimpsed her as she made her way to the Holy Tomb. In the unlikely event Dimitri asked someone where she was, she didn't want them to be able to give him an answer. Pausing as she reached the great double doors that would take her down to the tomb, she looked about the cathedral, searching for signs that someone had crept up on her without her notice, but the cathedral was uncommonly empty and quiet. It was rather late after all, and most people were abed.

Ducking inside she scurried down the stone stairs, her pace slightly hurried. She did not think she'd be at ease until she reached the bottom and she was right.

Her pace slowed and she let the almost surreal atmosphere of the space wash over her. Despite the awful memories that lingered there, it was also the resting place of both Sothis, and her mother and she couldn't deny that somehow, she felt closer to them both when she was down there.

Slowly, she approached the tomb that had once held the sword of the creator. She wasn't actually sure which of the tombs held Sothis's remains, if any of them truly did, but it was enough. It was something.

To this day she had never prayed. It seemed rather foolish when she'd had the Goddess chattering away in her head for years until that horrid day when Byleth lost her as well. Sometimes Byleth thought she knew what the spritely girl would say in certain situations. But it was always when she wished for her guidance that her imagination or intuition seemed to fail her.

Like now for instance…

She hadn't thought twice about saving him. She wanted so desperately to save him… But everyday Dimitri the man seemed to be growing further and further out of reach. And what she was left with, what she had saved, she did not recognise, could not reach, and occasionally it frightened her.

Closing her eyes, she let the vast silence of the crypt surround her, enfold her in its embrace until she felt like she was entombed herself.

And then she felt it. Like a prickling heat that crept up the back of her neck before spreading throughout her body, and somehow she _knew_ it was him. It was like she'd been desensitized to it while they were in closer proximity up above. She hadn't noticed the absence of this strange sense of _him_ that had been ever present no matter how far apart they were, but now that he was here again, just the two of them there in that cavernous chamber the sensation was suddenly stifling.

Just as she was turning to face him she was being tackled, backed towards the sarcophagus next to her. He wasn't violent, but neither was he gentle as his hands took her by the shoulders so he could loom over her. His eye was wild and… different. In the dim light of the tomb she thought she saw it flicker between blue and green and back again, leaving her blinking dumbly up at him trying to clear her vision.

He was so close, and her body was rapidly becoming an inferno. Even now, as he bared his teeth at her and gripped her so tight it was impossible for her to break free; she wanted him. She couldn't control her breathing, or the way her body leaned into his in spite of herself.

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?_ " Dimitri snarled, his face barely an inch away from hers. His hands tightened upon her shoulders until she thought he might shatter her bones. He held her as if he intended to squeeze an answer out of her. "First you deny me the freedom of death. Now you're all I can think about. You flit through every one of my thoughts, waking or dreaming. I can _sense_ your presence no matter where I am. Your scent is everywhere. What _IS_ this?"

Byleth tried to form words but her mind was clouded by a confusing mixture of pain and desire. Despite his rage, and her own ire, stoked by his persistent obsession with revenge and death, and the spirits that only he could see. Her body was now inextricably drawn to his like a moth to a flame. And she knew in that moment she was completely willing to let him burn her to ash so long as she could have him.

"I don't know," she managed breathlessly. The heat radiating off them both was suffocating, and his proximity to her was not helping matters. She wanted to reach for him, touch him, kiss him. She wanted him to tear her clothes from her body and take her. Her hands remained at her sides, however, frozen in place. Waiting for something though she knew not what.

" _How_ can you not know? You think you can play with life and death so easily? You think it's your right to toy with mine?" There he went accusing her again but accusing her of what? _Had_ she done this to him? To them? Had she changed them both by saving him that day? "Answer me! You must have the answers…" he spoke the last as a plea, his voice turning suddenly from anger to desperation.

When she didn't answer right away his grip tightened until she flinched, forcing her to shout her response in a panic. "I didn't want to lose you!" He seemed startled by her outburst, his hold on her finally loosening. He looked at her wide-eyed as though he'd never expected that to be her answer. "I never wanted to leave you in the first place. I never wanted any of this."

For a fraction of a second his face softened, and he looked as though he felt something dangerously close to her own riotous emotions. But then the sneer returned. His hands slid up to her neck, holding her face and angling it ever closer to his own. When he spoke again his voice was eerily calm. "That doesn't explain this. What did you do to me?"

"I gave you my blood," she said, echoing his tone with her own. Despite a lifetime of practice at remaining emotionless it was a struggle to maintain such a façade now. "It was the only thing left that could save you. I can’t take it back and I don’t regret it. I'll never regret it."

"You had no right," he murmured, voice so quiet it was practically a whisper.

"They had no right to take you from me!" She didn't know where this sudden boldness was coming from. Her gut was still a riot of feelings and emotions all vying for control. Her head was spinning but she managed to fix her gaze upon his as she waited for him to say something.

Dimitri's mouth opened and closed as though words were on the tip of his tongue yet refusing to come forth, and an eternity of silence stretched out between them. It filled the cavernous tomb and weighed down on them like a yoke upon their shoulders.

And then he started to move. A fraction of an inch at a time until they were chest to chest, cheek to cheek. Byleth froze, uncertain of where this was going but too afraid to attempt to draw away. Not because she feared him, but because it felt so good to be this near him, held by him. Even if he didn't return her feelings - perhaps would never return them - in this moment it was too easy to pretend that this was something else, something more…

"Do you know how long I searched for you?" His voice was quiet, and it almost sounded as though he were miles away. "How many times I thought I heard your voice or smelled your scent on the air? How many times I thought I saw you standing before me only to have you vanish in an instant? You brought me back from the dead, and yet it is _you_ who haunts me even now. You're all I think about. All I w-"

He stopped himself short. Shaking his head, burrowing further into the crook of her neck. She could feel his lips against her skin, his breath hot and humid, and she couldn't help but squirm in his arms, a strangled sound coming forth though she tried to stifle it. She could feel the beat of her pulse hammering its way through her veins. He accused her of doing something to him, but he was equally affecting her, she suspected, in much the same way.

Then she felt the brush of his lips against her throat again, a flutter of skin and breath, and she let out another sound as a shiver rippled down her spine. Her arms finally raised up, instinctually moving to grasp at him, hold him, feel him so that she could satisfy this instinctive need that was roaring in her mind, in her very blood. Dimitri seemed to be emboldened by her response, closing his lips over her skin before she felt his tongue flick along her pulse.

This time she moaned in response and she could feel his smile where his mouth was still pressed to her neck. "Is this what you were after all along, Professor?" he practically growled, his voice a deep, low rumble that set her blood on fire. "Did you want me to turn into even more of a beast?"

"No," she rasped but it was getting harder and harder to think. "I just wanted you to live."

"And yet," he mused. "I think you want more." As he spoke, he slid one hand down from her neck, over her shoulders, coming to rest over her breast. She knew he could feel the peek of her nipple, already standing to attention beneath the fabric of her shirt. He let his palm graze it, sweeping over her lazily before finally giving her breast a squeeze.

Byleth let out an involuntary gasp, her hands climbing up his back as though holding on tighter would save her from what was to come. The cold steel of his armor bit into her hands as she held on for dear life, and the thought crossed her mind that she should just tear it all from his body.

But before she could give the notion any further thought Dimitri gave her nipple a pinch, eliciting another strained sound from her lips. "Well professor?"

His hand paused his torment and Byleth almost whined at the loss before that petty, combative part of herself that he'd woken started to burble forth, pushing words into her mouth like bile. She pushed away from him slightly and took a sliver of pleasure as she was greeted with a surprised snarl. "What do _you_ want, Dimitri?"

It was a challenge in more ways than one. She knew what his default answer would be. But she also knew that at least a part of him seemed craved death, something that would keep him forever from delivering justice to Edelgard. And then there was the way he'd been stalking her for the past several days, heat and hunger in his eye. She wanted him to say it, to admit it if only to her that he was capable of wanting more than death.

"Don’t avoid my question again," he bit out as he hooked his fingers into the collar of her shirt and started to pull down.

"You've been avoiding mine for far longer than I've avoided yours." Byleth smirked even as her shirt began to come away, exposing more of her skin to the cool air of the tomb, bit by agonising bit.

"I don’t owe you anything," he rasped out, his hand continuing to move devilishly slow, revealing ever more of her naked skin.

"I never said you did." The retort earned her a hiss from him as his hand jerked her shirt down and away, leaving her naked from her shoulders down to her waist. Byleth didn't flinch. The cool air crypt was almost a relief to her flushed skin. She smiled even wider when she saw his reaction to her nakedness. His sharp inhale of breath, how his eyes drifted down to settle over her breasts, the way his breath came out in pants - it filled her with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction.

"What do you want, Dimitri?" she repeated softly.

He dragged his gaze slowly back up to hers, looking hungry and uncertain. It only lasted a moment. In the next, his hand had returned to her breast, teasing her nipple with renewed fervor. His lips were back on her neck, kissing and nipping at her skin leaving a trail of love marks. For a while she thought this was all the answer she'd receive from him, but then he drew his mouth away to hover over her ear. "I want _you_ , Byleth." And then he gave her nipple another rough pinch leaving her gasping.

Before she could interrupt him, his hand slid down, slipping beneath her shorts, between her thighs, and without hesitation, his fingers sunk into her sex. Byleth gasped out a moan as Dimitri's fingers began to pump in and out. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips as he fucked her with his fingers until the only sounds coming from her were strangled and unintelligible.

But she was not willing to relinquish herself to him just yet. Byleth took his face in both her hands and pulled him down into a ravenous kiss. His fingers paused for only a moment before resuming their relentless motion inside of her, so she bit down on his lip, drawing blood. He grunted in frustration releasing her long enough for her to start tugging his armor off - in some cases tearing it off - sending them all clattering to the floor. When he was down to just his tunic and breeches, she went to pull his shirt away, just as he had hers but he caught her hands. "What do you want, Professor?" he asked her with a crooked grin.

She let out an exasperated sound and it was her turn to glare. As if her actions weren't obvious enough. This game they played was both infuriating and invigorating. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kiss him. She chose the latter, but their lips were only joined for a brief moment before he drew away again. " _Tell_ me, Byleth."

Byleth practically growled, twisting in his grasp but he held firm, smirking as he continued to watch her in that ravenous, predatory way. Then at last she ceased her struggling, leaning in to press a kiss to his collar bone, then his neck, across his jaw. "I want this," she murmured, letting her arms go limp in an attempt to pacify him, smiling to herself when it began to work.

She continued to trail kisses over his lips, his shoulders, his chest - every part of him she could reach until his grip on her wrists loosened completely. Not wanting to startle him, she slowly began to let them join in her caresses, dragging her fingers feather light across his skin, over each and every lean muscle. "I want you. I've always wanted you."

When he stiffened at her words she slowed her motions, taking care to ensure she remained in control. With one hand she cupped his cheek, smoothing her thumb along his skin and drawing him down for another kiss, while her other undid the ties of his breeches. When her hand slipped beneath the seam he moved as if to stop her, but she held him firm. And when she took him in hand his whole frame shuddered, and she knew he was hers.

"I wanted you before I fell, before Solon nearly lost me in the void," she crooned as her fingers stroked along his considerable length. He was so hot and hard in her hand she was practically trembling with anticipation. Feeling him now only made having him inside her even more imperative.

"I _need_ you, Dimitri."

She hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped out in the flood of emotion sweeping through her. With those three little words she'd relinquished any ground she'd gained. But then Dimitri was tearing what remained of both their clothes away until there was nothing left between them and any concern that she was no longer in control went discarded along with them. As he hoisted one of her legs up over his forearm, he lined himself up with her entrance, waiting only a moment before thrusting inside of her.

Byleth had never felt so blissfully and utterly complete. He filled her perfectly. And when he started moving, fast and hard, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. He held her suspended in his arms, only able to remain upright because he was supporting them both. She hardly cared how awkward this was. She could hardly think of anything beyond his hips as they rapidly plunged into hers, or his hand gripping her thigh, or his mouth as his teeth left marks all over her skin.

With every thrust he seemed to hit her at just the right angle to send her reeling, her back arching so she was practically draped over his arm. As the blood rushed to her head, she could already feel herself coming undone, her channel becoming a tight, pulsing nerve centre sending bolts of lightning throughout her entire being. She swiftly reached the precipice of ecstasy, and then promptly hurtled over it into a spasming, decadent bliss.

Dimitri's pace did not even slow as she came apart in his arms, though she did catch him looking at her with that same self-satisfied smirk. She didn't even care if he was "winning" their little game anymore. She only cared that he was inside her, and that he stayed that way for the foreseeable future.

As though reading her thoughts and seeking to torment her further, he removed himself from her suddenly and she cried out as if in pain. Before she could protest further, Dimitri was already spinning her around to face the tall casket next to them before promptly splaying her out across it. She was practically a ragdoll in his arms, allowing him to move and position her however he liked, which he proceeded to do with relish. He ran a hand up along her inner thigh, gently nudging her legs further apart while continuing upwards until he reached her swollen folds, stroking through them leisurely until she let out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a whine.

Another chuckle from her prince. "Even if you had not told me, this would've been evidence enough," he said as he brought his fingers, wet with the evidence of her arousal to her lips. Byleth opened her mouth for him and began to suck as his cock entered her again, slipping in with one smooth stroke, and resuming the same unrelenting pace as before.

And yet even now she wanted more. More of _him_. No amount of him would ever be enough, and she knew this with a certainty that was so stark it nearly snapped her out of the haze of lust.

But then he leaned over, covering her with his body. His hands reached out to entwine his fingers with hers and all she could think of was how his cock was striking her at this new delectable angle. His lips started to work their way along her back, up her spine and over her shoulders to that same place at the crook of her neck. She felt his tongue lap at her sweat slick skin, then his teeth, and then he was biting down, and she was coming again.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was glorious, sending sparks flying behind her closed eyelids. The sense that she was his, that they were each other's, even more glorious still. It felt like something primitive had taken over, eliminating all the walls and inhibitions between them until they were just two bodies, raw and wanting.

As she was still coming down from her second orgasm, Dimitri pulled her up against his chest, his arms circling her, cupping her breasts as he continued to plunge into her. Both hands teased her stiff and sensitive nipples as his pace picked up before beginning to lose his rhythm. "You're mine, aren't you, Professor?" he grunted into her ear, drawing her back so she arched even more against him. "Say it."

"Yes," she managed to groan out. Reaching her arm back she pulled his face to hears so she could lock her lips to his, devouring every breath, every sound he made as he started to lose control.

Dimitri groaned, or perhaps growled, as he came inside her. He held her so tightly against him she thought she would melt into him, making them one with each other forever. The mere thought of it sent shivers down her spine.

Even as he spilled himself inside her, she felt his lips hot against her skin continuing to kiss, bite… _devour_. She wanted to do the same, but he was still behind her and she was still pinned between him and the cold stone. Attempting to squirm free she managed to turn around, but he otherwise held her firmly beneath him. Now that they were face to face, however, they both seemed to freeze, going motionless but for the heavy rise and fall of their chests.

His eye had gone strange again. It wasn't the ever-present yearning that gave her pause, though it was still there boring in to her with unrelenting intensity. It was the way his eyes continued to shift from blue to green, flaring and flickering as though a flame burned behind them. "What do you see, Professor?"

She hadn't expected the question. She wasn't sure what she expected, but the perceptiveness of his words startled her. So many things were swirling about in her mind that she couldn't find anything to say. He was looking at her and somehow she saw both the Dimitri of the past, and the man he now was standing before her, one and the same, inhabiting the same body. She couldn’t have said why it had struck her so. Of course, that part of him was still there, even if who he had become had made it difficult to see. She just hadn't expected _to_ see it.

He was remarkably patient as he waited for her to respond. His hands rested upon her hips gently. There was still an element of the beast to him though, always in the way he watched her. And she realized, belatedly, something in her was drawn to it, had always been drawn to it. Maybe she even needed it... She brought her hands up to his face, brushing her thumbs around the dark circles just beneath his eyes. Then over his cheekbones, down to his mouth. At last he broke, turning his head so he could catch her thumb between his teeth. He did not bite down hard, but it was enough of a jolt to make her breath catch.

When his tongue flicked out to caress the pad of her thumb she snapped out of it. Whether it was his intent or not he was stoking the fire again. She bit down on her lip, deciding how she wanted to proceed. Still he watched her, his patience unwavering.

At last Byleth smiled warmly, though there was a hint of the wicked lingering beneath the surface. Dimitri's eye flashed, but he waited still.

"I see _you_." She put everything into those words. Everything she was, everything she saw in him - past, present and future. She saw it all and she needed him to know that she saw it and that she wanted him still. Whatever form he took; she would always want him.

* * *

He couldn't help but study her carefully then. What sort of creature would still want a beast like him if they truly did see him for what he was? But her gaze was unwavering.

Dimitri was no stranger to doubt, to whispers in his mind telling him he was nothing more than a rabid dog, good for one thing and one thing only. They skittered across his mind now, needling him with all the same old feelings of distrust and skepticism. _How could she? How could she see what you are and still want you, still let you touch her? She has no idea what you are._

Byleth frowned. Some of his internal musings must have been evident on his face. Still he couldn't speak.

"I see you, Dimitri," she said again, and her voice did not waiver. "I wonder sometimes though, if you can see me. In the days before I was so certain that you were the only one that did. Even now I think sometimes you do. But perhaps…"

She let her words trail off and it felt like he was losing her. "You can't. If you did, you wouldn't have let this happen," he muttered feebly.

She scoffed at him then, and some of the fire that had stirred to life in them both returned. "You think I'm a stranger to what men are like? What they do when they are pushed to their limits? My father was a good man, but he did not coddle me. I was not raised like a noble lady or a princess. I saw the worst humanity had to offer before I came here. _I_ was the worst humanity had to offer -"

Stopping abruptly, she pulled free of him at last but he knew it wasn't him she was fleeing from. Dimitri just stood there dumbly, hands flexing at his sides. He wanted her still, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stay.

Luckily his body seemed to move while his mind was still trying to make a choice. When she went for her clothes he lunged, grasping her around the waist and pulling her to him.

"Let me go," she said, but there was no conviction in it.

"No," he murmured as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in. She was so intoxicating, even more so now that she smelled like them both.

"Dimitri -" Byleth breathed, a plea, but she didn't finish whatever it was she meant to say.

He bit down on her shoulder again and she moaned. He watched her breasts heave as she gasped for air, unable to resist sliding his hand up to squeeze the soft and supple flesh. Byleth writhed in his hands, but then growled in frustration. Her body went tense before she twisted violently in his grasp and shoved him so hard that he stumbled backwards, just barely catching himself before he hit the ground.

Byleth looked startled by her own reaction and her own strength, immediately dropping to her knees and reaching for him. She must know it would take more than that to damage him and yet she looked shaken. He was about to tease her, let the beast out to goad her on, but his chest was going tight the longer that look of shock remained plastered upon her face.

He knew what this was. He knew _HER_ , though the voices of his self doubt were constantly trying to convince him that she was beyond him, always out of reach. He knew her better than anyone because she was always reaching out to him. Always letting him in, regardless of how often her efforts were left fruitless. He'd lied to himself so many times about what was between them and he'd seen what it did to her, and yet stubbornly he'd pushed on anyway.

He'd lied to himself about what she was to him. He'd lied to himself about the effect he'd had on her. He lied, and barked, and snapped, and frothed at the mouth until he'd fooled himself into thinking he believed his own farce. But here, as they sat bared before each other, he couldn't do it anymore.

"I see you," he blurted, and it was his turn to face down a skeptical look directed at him from her wide clear eyes.

She reached for him, threading her fingers into his hair as she pressed her body into his, straddling his lap and settling over him. Though his cock had stirred to life even before she’d settled over him, he held back, almost feeling a sense of guilt that he couldn't keep himself in control long enough to say what he needed to.

"You don't need to say it if you don't mean it." His blood ran cold. "I said it already, I'm yours, whether you feel the same or not. Whether you see me or not. You don’t need to pretend."  


His hands came up to her shoulders, forcing her stop moving over him, stoking his lust which had already been roiling beneath the surface waiting for any excuse to be let out. "I see you, Byleth," he said again. He couldn't keep the hoarse, gravelly tone from his voice. Too many years living among the dregs had taken its toll. He hoped it didn't detract from his words, from the truth.

At last she paused, her head quirking slightly to the side as she studied him with a focus he had not seen since their school days. She was so beautiful. Even the half man, half beast he'd become couldn't deny that. She was beautiful and she was his, and the heat of her core was resting over his throbbing erection as he waited for her to decide his fate. If she didn't believe him could they even go on like this?

He felt a tug on his hair then, drawing his head back so he was looking up at her as she knelt over him. Her other hand was on his neck, her touch soft and delicate, slipping down to his chest as her lips were pressed against his. Was this his answer? If so, what was she saying? That she believed him? That she didn't care if there was any truth to what he'd said?

"Byleth?" he managed to utter just before her tongue slipped between his lips, seeking to mingle with his and he melted into her further.

He was losing himself again. It was so easy to do with her. One touch, one look even, was often more than enough. And here she was, naked and writhing on top of him and it was like every nerve ending in his body was firing off in an effort to feel _more_ of her. "Byleth, please," he gasped, but please what? He wasn't sure he knew anymore.

The corners of her lips quirked up and at first he didn't know why. Then her fingers came to circle his cock, stroking gently before guiding him to her opening. She was still dripping - a mixture of her and him, and he slid inside her with ease despite how tight she was. So tight he couldn't breathe for a moment. Her smile grew wider.

"Are you well, my Dimitri?" she soothed as she began to move.

A grunt was all he could manage. Though he'd spent himself only a scant few moments before he was on the verge of bursting. He needed to focus, just a little longer. "Byleth, tell me." His words were stilted, short and strained as he mumbled into her mouth.

Byleth reacted as though she hadn't noticed his struggle at all. Her lips ghosted from his mouth to his temple, kissing him softly before she answered. "Tell you what, my love?"

"Tell me-" He almost hadn't noticed, so fixated on his own words that he'd nearly missed hers. Byleth just grinned knowingly and continued her steady rocking, hands linked at the back of his scalp, woven through his hair, anchoring her to him. "Say it again."

The flames were taking over again, fanning out from his chest to his groin. His hips bucked up into her and she tossed her head back with an elated gasp, her pussy clenching around him. "Hmmm?" she eventually replied.

She was trying to drive him mad.

At last he shifted a hand from her hip directly to the bud between her folds, rubbing it gently at first until she started to squirm. "Say it again, Byleth," he urged, a demand this time, as his fingers worked her faster.

Her mouth had dropped open as the most exquisite sounds started to stream forth from her lips. Yet she managed to speak. " _My_ love," she panted. " _Mine_."

His hips bucked up into her again and she cried out as she came, her voice echoing across the stones of the chamber, filling it with her music. He continued to thrust upwards, faster and faster as she went boneless, draping herself over him. He had to laugh now, as he held her quivering form against him. "Is that all it takes to pacify you, beloved?" he taunted her.

Byleth just moaned into his ear, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he moved inside her. Goddess, she felt so good. Whether she was in control or he was, whether she was riding him or splayed across his chest. Everything she did, everything she was made him feel alive. He was awake for what felt like the first time in years.

To think he'd stormed in here thinking to charge her with some kind of trickery… Sorcery it may have been, but malicious? Never.

She sat up then, finally regaining some control over her body. She looked down at him with eyes half-lidded and glassy, her cheeks lovely and flushed. Her breasts swayed before him as she started to rock into him again, too tantalizing to resist.

"Dimitri!" she cried out as his lips closed around the rosy pink tip of her breast. He simply grinned again as his teeth bit down gently and more unintelligible sounds spilled from her lips.

He would never get enough of her, of seeing her like this, of knowing she was his. Even the voices of the dead would not be able to convince him otherwise. Luckily, they had been uncharacteristically silent during their time in the tomb. He knew they would return eventually, but he also knew he would never allow them to come between them, not again…

Byleth was watching him, her face a picture of ecstasy. One moment he was basking in the glory of her visage, the next the was gasping, body drawing taught as he lost himself inside her. His lover braced herself against his chest, her gaze never wavering from his, drinking in every moment of his climax. Body still quaking he pulled her down into his arms once more and held her tightly.

They didn't move for a time beyond the heaving of their chests and the odd, lazy caress; fingers sliding along sweat slicked skin, drawing swirling patterns as they went. His hold on her tightened when he could feel her getting restless. A sense of possessiveness took over, making him want to keep her there, all to himself for as long as possible.

"We should go," she sighed. Her voice was raw from their exertions.

"No," he replied bluntly. He could already feel himself reverting back to old habits. One-word responses, unrelenting stubbornness, and a quick temper lurking just barely beneath the surface.

"Dimitri." Her tone was scolding. Old habits… "We shouldn't have done this here in the first place. Seteth will have a heart attack if he finds us in here tomorrow morning."

"I don't care."

He could tell she was thinking of what to say, whether to argue or leave it. In the end she left it. He felt her settle against him and sooner than he'd expected he felt her breath slow, becoming steady as she drifted to sleep.

Reaching for his cloak he pulled it over them, sheltering them both from the cool air of the Holy Tomb. As he too drifted off, he let himself have one last private chuckle. Surely fucking the Goddess's holy vessel in her own tomb was the worst kind of desecration a man could commit, but nothing on this earth would ever make him feel guilty or regret what they'd done. Sothis had chosen Byleth, but Byleth had chosen him. Byleth _wanted_ him. Her blood flowed within him now.

And besides, what was done, was done. As Byleth herself had said, they couldn't take it back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Seteth find them in the Holy Tomb? How do the lovely feral couple carry on after this? Find out in chapter 2! :D :D :D
> 
> But seriously I would like to make this a two parter and post the second half for Spring Fever (as a compromise with what Ammeh and Karini suggested XD).
> 
> We'll see if I can be good and patient I guess...


End file.
